Shattered
by riptidedauntlessgryffindor
Summary: Annabeth is enjoying her 12-year-old life with her best friend and crush Percy Jackson until all of a sudden...#PLOTTWIST(I won't spoil anything. Read for yourself.)PERCABETH(sort of) Annabeth POV. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Written by SOS.(Story used to be called "Just a Tutor?")
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Beep!_ The alarm clock cut through my crazy dream of floating fiery owls. I shook my head, as if to clear the sleepiness from it. Its' the last day of sixth grade. I rolled out of bed and got ready for school. Once I finished brushing my teeth, there's a knock on the door. "Hold on, Malcolm!" I said through the door. I am staying at my friend Malcolm's house because I live in California, but the school I attend is in New York, where Malcolm lives. We go to the same school, but he is one year older than me. Everyone thinks we are siblings, because we look almost the same and he is very protective of me.

"Fine, but hurry up, Annabeth!" Malcolm shouted through the door. I pulled on a grey tank top and skinny jeans. Since I didn't want to be late, I didn't bother putting on makeup (not that I would anyway) or a jacket. I dashed out the door, not bothering to eat breakfast, and jumped on the bus. Once I arrived at the school there is nobody there except for one teacher, Mr. Brunner. I walked over to him, but other students began to arrive. My friends Thalia, Grover, and Luke run up to me.

"Hi Annabeth!" said Grover, and Thalia punched me in a friendly way. Luke smiled at me. I shivered happily, before smiling back. I might have just the _tiniest_ crush on Luke. Okay, maybe not that tiny… He turned towards me. "Are you cold?" I shrugged, but he pulled off his thin black windbreaker and put it over my shoulders. "Better?" he asked, and I nodded wordlessly.

The whole day was pretty boring, on the whole, except for that exchange with Luke. By the middle of the last class, my ADHD started to kick in. I looked at the clock. _Can't you go any faster?_ I thought. Suddenly, a crackly voice comes over the speakers. "Annabeth Chase, please come to the principal's office." I tried to ignore all the whispers of "Ooh, she's in trouble." as I headed to the front of the room.

When I got to the office, I opened the door cautiously. Thalia was standing there, looking at a very confused boy who looks about the same age as me. "What?" I looked at the boy, at Thalia, and finally at Mr. Brunner. "What is going on here?"

Thalia rolled her eyes at the boy. "Annabeth, meet my cousin. Percy Jackson."The boy smiled at me. "Wait, why am I here?" I ask. "Annie," Thalia started, knowing I hate the nickname, "Percy just moved here. He needs tutoring in every single subject over the summer. Also, Malcolm's parents say you can't live with them anymore, and Percy's apartment has a spare bedroom."

"So, I'm going to live with a totally random stranger?" I asked Thalia. "No, he's my cousin," she said. "Plus, he needs your help. You are the smartest person in your grade." she smiled. "Flattery won't work on me." I laughed. "Well, would you rather live here with Percy or go back to California?" she asked. "Percy." I grumbled, and the decision was made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Once school was over, Percy and I went to Malcolm's apartment to get my stuff. Malcolm was already there when we arrived, and he didn't look surprised to see us. "Percy," was the first thing he said when we walked through the door, "you better be good to my sister." Percy looked confused. "You're siblings?" he asked. "No, stupid, we're just really good friends," I said. "Oh," Percy said, "then are you dating?"

"No, what do you not get about the word _friends_?" Malcolm asked. Percy shrugged. "Come on Annabeth, let's go." I grabbed my suitcases and walked to the door. He shook his head, and lifted up my suitcases with one hand, and with the other he held the door open.

I smiled and stepped through the doorway. I could already tell that Percy was going to be this adorkable guy who was nice but funny in an annoying way.

It was only when we got into the taxi that I really looked at Percy for the first time. He stared out the window, oblivious to the fact that I was studying him intently. Since the window was open, a light breeze ruffled his already messy coal-black hair, and blew it around his face. His sea-green eyes sparkled mischievously in the sunlight. When the taxi stopped, I was almost sorry to stop looking at him.

_Shut up Annabeth_, I told myself, _you're just his tutor, and he's just your student. Plus, you like Luke, right?_ I sighed. I knew I had no chance with Luke. Not only was he older than me, he's also one of the most popular boys in school, and I was just a nerd.

We arrived at Percy's apartment. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted through the door. I started to ring the doorbell, but Percy just barged right in. I shrugged, and followed him. He placed my suitcases on a bench near the door and placed his sneakers on a mat. I took off my shoes and set them next to his.

"Percy, is that you?" a voice called from the kitchen. "Yes, Mom!" he yelled back. "Come here, Percy," she said. Percy started walking, and motioned for me to follow him, so I did. When we walked into the kitchen, a pretty woman with luscious brown hair and twinkling blue eyes was standing at the counter, carrying a baking sheet which was probably full of cookies.

She set the baking sheet down and Percy grabbed a cookie. But they weren't just any old cookies. They were _blue_ cookies. I stared at them in surprise while Percy introduced me to his mother. "Hi, Ms. Jackson," I said, extending a hand. She shook it. "Call me Sally, honey."

After we brought my suitcases up to a bland room with no furniture except a bed, and a few shelves, Percy wanted to eat all the cookies. "Why don't you offer Annabeth one first?" Sally asked. "Fine," he groaned. "Annabeth, would you like a sacred blue cookie?"

"Sure," I answered. He gave me one, and I bit into it. He was right – it was_ heavenly_. "Wow," I mumbled through bites of the cookie, "this is amazing."

**Author's note:**

**HI! **

**I started a new fanfiction! Because I felt like it!**

**Please review. 5 reviews for next chapter?**

**-SOS **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who reviewed, favorite, and followed.**

**I have a lot of stuff going on at school, and I'm taking an online course, but I will try to update whenever I can. **

**5 reviews for Chapter 4?**

**I already have Chapter 4 and 5 typed up, and I just need to post them. So review quickly!**

**-SOS.**

**Chapter 3:**

Since it was getting late, Ms. Jackson started to prepare dinner for us. She ordered pizza from a pizza place and cut up lettuce for a salad. Percy bragged that the pizza was "the best in town" but it wasn't that good. It was just normal pizza, though it wasn't really bad.

After Ms. Jackson served the meal, she asked what we would like to drink. I answered, "Water, please," politely. Percy spoke while chewing. "I'll have Coke," he said, "_Blue_ Coke." I groaned inwardly. Did they really have blue Coke? My question was answered when Ms. Jackson pulled a bottle of it out of the refrigerator.

When that crazy dinner was finished, Ms. Jackson decided to help me unpack and get settled in. We walked up to my room, and she looked around. I started to open my suitcase with my clothes in it. I put the neatly organized, folded outfits on the shelves. In my other suitcase were my laptop, my books, and my phone. I placed those on the shelves too.

"Annabeth, do you mind if I store your suitcases somewhere else, since you will be here for a while?" Ms. Jackson asked, startling me. I had forgotten that she was in the room also. I nodded. "Go ahead." I replied, and she left, carrying the suitcases. I sat down on the bed, happy to finally have some time to myself. But of course _someone _had to ruin that.

Percy stormed into my room. "Mom?" he demanded angrily, and when he saw me he turned away as if to go. "She's not in here," I told him, "she's putting my suitcases away." He sighed and sat next to me. "That's going to take forever. Her friend Paul lives a floor higher than us, and she always stops to talk to him. Putting your bags away was just an excuse," he groaned.

"Well, what do you need her for?" I asked, turning to face him. He shrugged. "I can't find my favorite swimsuit." My eyes widened. "You have a _favorite_ swimsuit!? Like, you have more than one?" He nodded. "I love swimming," he said excitedly, "It's my passion! I won a lot of competitions when I lived in Long Island."

I smiled. "Do you swim in the ocean or in a pool?" I wondered. "Both," he answered, "but I like the ocean better. It just feels so natural." he sighed, lost in his thoughts. I knew the feeling. Books were my passion. I loved to read. I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize he was asking me something. He was tracing a pattern on my thighs with his hand. I recognized it as a trident.

"What?" I asked him. He repeated his question. "Where do you usually live, when you're not at Malcolm's house or here?" I inhaled sharply. His fingertips on my jeans were making it hard to concentrate. I tried to regain my train of thought. "Um," I said, "I've lived with Malcolm since I was seven."

"Where did you live before that?" he pressed, and started tapping on my knee instead of tracing the trident. "I lived with my family, in California. But they were annoying, so I ran away and came here to live with Malcolm. At first, I found Luke and Thalia, and then Grover. We all found places to live, and now…here I am," I finished. I resisted the urge to stop his hand, which was really distracting me now. But it felt good, so I bit my lip and shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, and moved closer to me, so we were shoulder-to-shoulder. I shook my head. "It's okay; I'm fine, but thanks for asking." I stood up. "Percy, I'm going to sleep," I said. He got up too. "Well, do you want me to tuck you in or something?" he asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "No, just leave so I can change and stuff." He left the room, mumbling "Good night," so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him. "Night," I replied. I closed the door so I could change into my pajamas; a pair of pants with purple, blue, and pink owls on it, and a pink shirt.

I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I really hoped I didn't have a nightmare tonight. When I was seven, I always had nightmares that giant spiders were coming to get me, and they felt so real that I woke up screaming every time. They were still occurring when I first arrived at Malcolm's house, but I gradually began to feel so safe there, and they stopped.

I sighed softly as I drifted off to sleep. _This summer is going to be much better than I expected._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well...thank you for the really quick reviews!**

**Sorry, I didn't post this earlier, I was watching Catching Fire.****10 reviews for Chapter 5?****Favs, follows, and reviews are always appreciated.**

**-SOS.**

**P.S. There is some Percabeth in this chapter. I try, you know, but remember they're only 12. **

**Chapter 4:**

_Spiders were crawling over me; they dug their claws into my skin. They opened their pincers wide, and____

I awoke with a scream. As quickly as I could, I grabbed a pillow to muffle it, but apparently I wasn't quick enough. Percy dashed into my room, half-awake. "What's the matter?" he asked, alarmed. I wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head. He walked over to me and did the most surprising thing that made my heart jump out of my chest. He _hugged _me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered into my ear, "but I just want to know the truth: are you okay?" I breathed deeply to stop the sobs from escaping. "Not really," I murmured into his warm chest. He released me and held me by the shoulders.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, "Like water, or a snack? I think there are some cookies left." He paused to consider that. "Actually, I ate all the cookies," he confessed, "But we could make more!"

I looked at my watch. "We could make cookies at 4:00 _in the morning_?" I asked incredulously. Percy nodded. "Well, if I knew how," he said. He looked so cute, standing there, with a worried look on his face, and_ _Stop it, Annabeth!_ I yelled mentally. I tried to think straight. "Um, how about you go back to sleep, and I go back to sleep," Percy suggested awkwardly.

I nodded. "I'll try to sleep," I said. He shrugged. "If you don't want to, we can go swimming. I know this beach, and…" he trailed off as I grabbed my swimsuit. "Sure!" I said, "You go get your stuff." I changed into my swimsuit after he left the room. It was a red tankini with lace on the back of the top. It was the only one I had. I also took my swim towel, which was gray, white, and red striped.

Percy came into my room, wearing blue swim shorts with a red trident printed on either side. He was also wearing a red swim shirt. "Hey, we're matching!" he remarked when he walked in. I smiled and he presented his arm out to me. "Shall we go, my lady?" he asked teasingly. "Of course, kind sir," I replied, mocking his tone.

We walked over thirty minutes to the beach. He took me to a little cove enclosed by trees. It had a beautiful view of the ocean, but no one else could see it, unless they knew where it was. It had its' own private beach, which we set our towels down on. Percy started to run in, but I stopped him. "You know waves in the night are more dangerous than waves in the day, because of the moon?" I warned him.

"Don't be such a Wise Girl, you're going to spoil all the fun!" he answered, and struggled out of my grip so he could keep running. He plunged in with a splash. I sighed and jumped in after him. He swam over to me and I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. "What?" he demanded, "What's so funny?"

I couldn't speak, but I pointed to his head. Since he had dove underwater, there were strands of seaweed stuck to his head. He brushed off the seaweed, but I couldn't stop laughing. "You-you're such a Seaweed Brain!" I choked out between laughs. He was still patting his hair down frantically. "It's all gone, right?" he asked, embarrassed. I nodded.

When we had swum for about two hours, we decided to head back to his apartment. His mom would probably be awake by now, since the sun was just staring to rise. We dried off as we walked back. When we reached, we were completely dry. We snuck in to our rooms, avoiding Ms. Jackson. I showered, and threw on some clothes: a comfortable blue shirt with an almost unnoticeable panda printed on it and some gray capri leggings. Then I smelled breakfast cooking, so I wandered over to the kitchen to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I walked into the kitchen, where Ms. Jackson was frying pancakes on a pan. She motioned for me to sit down without even turning away from the stovetop. I sat down and served myself a few pieces of fruit from the big bowl in the middle of the table. "Would you like the first pancake, since Percy isn't up yet?" Ms. Jackson asked. I nodded. "Thank you," I said as she slid the pancake onto my plate.

It was blue! What was with this family and blue food? I didn't ask, but just pretended everything was normal as I poured some syrup on the pancake. I was about to take a bite when Percy walked in. I decided to have some fun with that. "Good morning, Seaweed Brain," I greeted him politely. We both tried not to laugh as his mom served him a pancake, looking confused.

"Fine weather we're having isn't it, Wise Girl?" he replied. I smiled into my bite of pancake. "So, kids, what are you going to do today? I have to work, and then help Paul with something," Ms. Jackson said. Percy shrugged. "I need help with math," he whined. "Fine," I grumbled, though I was secretly happy to be spending a full day with Percy. "I'll help you with math, and when we're done, what should we do, Ms. Jackson?" I asked.

"Call me Sally," she answered, "and you can go to the park or something." I nodded. Percy would probably know where the park was, so I didn't ask what park. We finished eating, and Ms. Jackson started to clear away the plates. Percy dragged me to his room so we could start math. He said "I'm a very bad student, so good luck teaching me."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan. For every problem you get right, or if you understand the topic, I will give you a Kiss." I explained, probably confusing him. His eyes widened. I laughed. "I meant the candy, Seaweed Brain," I told him. "Oh…" he said. I pulled out the sixth grade math textbook from school.

"I have to learn _all that_?" he groaned. "Well, you do want these, right?" I held up the gigantic box of Hershey's Kisses that I had bought for this purpose entirely. I was starting to think a smaller box would work better. Percy nodded eagerly. "Then let's get to work!"

After a few hours (it was almost lunch time), we had only a few pages left of the textbook, and there were no more Hershey's kisses. Percy was catching on pretty quickly, surprisingly, with the candy bribing him. "Shouldn't we eat lunch?" I asked, changing the subject. He shook his head. "I want to finish this first."

I sighed. "There are no more Hershey's Kisses left, Percy." He pouted. "But you promised I would get a Kiss for every problem," he reasoned. "Fine," I agreed, smiling, "you will."

**Author's note:**

**Hahaha...**

**I didn't get 10 reviews, but I wanted to post this chapter, so...**

**How about 10 reviews for Chapter 6?**

**I have Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 all typed up!**

**-SOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha...**

**I bet you guys are very mad about that last cliffhanger :)**

**Too bad. I'm not sorry. **

**Just kidding. But only a little.**

**Thanks for so many reviews!**

**I love you guys!**

**I'm going to try a new system with updating:**

**If I get more than 20 reviews before February 1st, I will post two chapters that day.**

**If I get more than 17 reviews before February 1st, I will post one chapter that day.**

**Or, if I get more than 20 reviews by the end of today, I will post the chapter immediately!**

**So, its your call. Review as you like!**

**-SOS **

**Chapter 6:**

"684% = 6.84" Percy said, completing one of the practice problems in the back of the textbook. "What do I get?" he asked. I tilted my head and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "You asked for a kiss, so you get one."

Percy looked like he was having trouble focusing. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. Since that was the last question in the book, I left the room and started to prepare lunch. After I had found the sandwiches in the refrigerator and put them on plates, I went to go get Percy.

He was sitting in the exact same place I had left him; eyes wide, mouth half open. He hadn't moved a muscle since. I walked over and stood next to him. "Percy," I whispered into his ear, "Come eat lunch." He didn't react or show any sign of having heard me.

I was beginning to get worried. I reached for his wrist to feel his pulse, and it was fine. He turned to face me. "I'm fine, Annabeth," he sighed. "Well, come eat lunch then." I smiled cheekily, knowing he was still stunned from the kiss. I hadn't even kissed him on the lips!

He looked flustered as we walked into the kitchen and started to eat lunch. I was staring at him the whole time, which didn't make it better. When he stood up to put his plate away, his arm brushed mine, and I blushed. _Stop!_ I screamed at myself mentally, but it was too late. I was in too deep. I had a crush on Percy Jackson and there was no going back.

After we ate, we decided to go to the park. We had to take the bus, because we obviously couldn't drive, and it was too far to walk. I sat next to the window, and Percy sat next to me. I tried to ignore him breathing on my shoulder as the bus bounced through the crowded streets of the city. I was so focused on not paying attention to him that I didn't realize he was trying to tell me something.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He was tapping my shoulder worriedly. "There are creepy ladies on the bus," he whispered, in a scared voice. I slowly turned around and there were three old ladies staring at us and murmuring to each other. "Wow," I whispered to Percy, "Let's get off at the next stop?" I suggested, and he nodded.

When the bus stopped, we got off, even though we were nowhere near the park. As the bus drove away, we could see the ladies pressing their faces up against the window and glaring at us.


	7. Chapter 7

**You know my very demented plan to update?**

**Well, apparently, I didn't exactly think it through, like, _at all_, so...I've decided to make a way easier plan. **

**You'll know at the end of the chapter :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE writing fanfiction, and I try really hard, so its nice that people get to read my writing. I also love teasing/torturing you guys with the almost-Percabeth. *laughs evilly***

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**All the creepy stuff will come in handy for some of the later chapters. Its also based on something...that you all hopefully know if you are reading this story...**

**The rating of those chapters might have to change to M, it depends on how much and how I want to write it.**

**I think I'm getting sidetracked...enjoy the chapter!**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 7: **

Percy decided that he didn't want to go the park after all, so we planned to just hang out here until we got bored. Apparently, bus stops are very boring. We started walking up the road to try and find something to do. Percy was running ahead of me, and when I saw him coming back, I ran toward him.

We crashed into each other and fell down. "Sorry," I said quietly as he got up. "Its fine," he said, reaching out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it gratefully, and pulled myself up. I tried to hide my red face as I brushed the dirt off my clothes. "So, what was so important that you had to come running back for?" I asked. He laughed, but grew silent as if the question he was about to ask me was really serious. "Snack bar?"

"Snack bar," I agreed, because I was kind of getting hungry. He led me down the road to a nice little place called Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. "Do you have money?" he wondered as we picked our way up the overgrown front path. I shook my head. "No. Do you?"

He pouted. "No, but I'm _so_ hungry!" I laughed. "We just ate lunch, Percy," I said. "Can we just go see what the place is all about?" he pleaded. "Fine, we can go see." I finally gave in. He pulled the door open with a loud _creak_, and we tiptoed inside.

"Hello?" he called out, but there was no answer. "Maybe we should go," I turned to leave, but a rich female voice called out "No, don't go, sweetie! Please, have a snack." I swung around, and a woman was standing at the other end of the room, holding a platter of steaming cheeseburgers. Percy clapped eagerly, but I said "Um, we don't have any money, but thanks anyway."

"Nonsense! You don't need money! Just have a snack!" I looked closely at the lady. She was wearing a turban over her head, and she spoke with a foreign accent. I was kind of suspicious, but I sat down at a table while she served us the burgers. When she walked back into the kitchen, I whispered to Percy "We have to get out of here, now."

"No, Annie," he said, and I grimaced at the nickname, "She's giving us free food! How could you refuse that?" I started to answer, but Aunty Em came back out of the kitchen. "Please don't leave. I rarely get such young customers as you, Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Percy's face paled. I didn't know how she knew our names, but I did know that was a bad thing. I glared at Percy with an obvious message in my eyes: _We need to leave._ He nodded, and we both stood up. "Thank you," I said as we closed the door behind us.

Once we were outside, we ran as fast as we could back to the bus stop. "Not a word to my mom about this, okay? As far as she knows, we went to the park, and had fun," Percy said, and I nodded. We caught the bus back to his apartment, where his mom was waiting. "How was the park?" she asked.

"It was great," I answered, not looking into her eyes, but Percy launched into a detailed description of how we fed pigeons at the park fountain. I rolled my eyes.

**20 reviews for Chapter 8?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for so many reviews! 25 reviews (from at least 3 different people) for Chapter 9?**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 8:**

That night, I tried to sleep, but the ever-haunting fear that I would have a nightmare and my very confused feelings toward Percy did not help. I lay in bed for about two hours, sorting through my jumbled thoughts. Since I could not sleep at all, I crawled out of bed and tiptoed down the hall toward the kitchen. As I snuck past Percy's room, I was surprised to see that the light was on. It was about 12:00, which was pretty late.

I poked my head around the half-open door, and looked in. He was sitting at his desk, staring at the wall. He wasn't reading, or on his phone. He was just staring at the wall. I had no idea what he was doing. Then, he slowly lifted one hand up and touched his cheek lightly, on the spot where I had kissed him.

I bit my lip. He was whispering something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, he stood up and started to walk to the door. I quickly hid behind the door while he walked out of his room and down the hall toward the kitchen. He turned the light on there, too. I pretended I was coming from my room, and stepped into the kitchen.

He turned around, startled. I smiled nervously. "Good morning?" I asked hesitantly. He laughed softly. "Why are you still up? Did you even fall asleep?" he wondered, and I shook my head. "What about you? Did you sleep?" I shot back at him.

"Nope," he admitted. _I wonder why he couldn't sleep_, I thought. _Could it be because…he was thinking about_ me_?_ There was no chance of that. I've never had a boyfriend, and it seems weird that two people could both like each other _and_ have the nerve to tell the other person, even though they don't know if it's real. Plus, no boys would ever like me. I'm just boring old Annabeth Chase: the nerd, the geek, the weirdo.

"Do you want to go outside?" Percy asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. I shrugged. I guess he took that as a yes, because he moved towards the door. I followed him, sighing, as we rode down the elevator and out into the street. I felt the cool night wind on my face, and shivered. There was a movement up ahead. I froze, but Grover limped up out from the shadows, holding a pink poodle.

"Hi Annabeth, hi Percy," he greeted us. "How do you know Percy?" I demanded just as Percy asked "How do you know Annabeth?" Grover shushed us. "I just do, okay. How do you know each other?" We shrugged. "So, what's with the dog?" Percy asked, gesturing to the fluffy pink bundle in Grover's arms.

"Oh, this?" he answered, "I found her after getting evicted from my house, running to this really creepy lady's snack bar, and finally coming here." Percy and I exchanged looks. "Was it Aunty Em's Garden Emporium?" I asked softly after a few seconds. He nodded.

Percy started to speak, but was cut off another movement in the shadows. I hoped it would another one of our friends, but instead, a disheveled man wearing a ripped shirt and torn pants crawled towards us slowly. "Perseus Jackson! You stole my lightning bolt, and I demand it back right now!" We were all confused. "L-lightning bolt?" Percy questioned.

"Yes," the man answered gruffly. It was clear that he was mentally ill. But he looked scary. "If you don't get it back to me, there will be great dangers ahead! For all three of you!" he finished, and slunk back into the shadows.

I was the first to recover from the initial shock. "Grover, you should come back to the apartment with us, because there's no predicting what that man will do. You can sleep in Percy's bedroom, or on the couch, or something. Just in case," I spoke fast, starting to plan out the rest of the summer.

Grover tried to refuse, but Percy and I insisted. We all walked back to the apartment, making sure no one else was lurking in the shadows- which, I had now learned, were dangerous in the city at night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was not expecting that many!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update before, but I had school, which I was not expecting because it snowed a lot!**

**40 reviews for Chapter 10? (Is that asking for too much?Idk)**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 9**

Percy, Grover, and I decided that Percy would sleep on the couch, Grover would sleep in Percy's room, and I would be in my room. If Percy's mom asked why Percy was on the couch, he would tell her that his room was uncomfortable, but to forget about it until after breakfast. By then, Grover would be gone. He wanted to explore the neighborhood. Since we had a hard time convincing him to stay one night, I wasn't going to push it if he didn't stay another.

I hadn't fallen asleep, even after we got back. The creepy man was sure to haunt my dreams, and I didn't need even more nightmares. So when the sun started to come up, I was grateful, because I didn't have to pretend to be sleeping. I threw on some clothes, and walked to the kitchen, past the couch where Percy was. He was awake, but he looked tired. "Percy," I hissed, "go eat breakfast."

I knocked on the door to Percy's room, and when no one answered, I let myself in. I looked around. Grover had left, and the room looked messy, like a tornado had hit. It looked like there had been a fight, and- _Oh._ The truth dawned on me. Grover had been taken, or kidnapped, by someone. What had that man said? _There will be great dangers ahead! For all three of_ you!

I raced back the kitchen, where Percy was standing, looking at his phone. "Grover!" we both shouted at the same time. I was confused. "What about him?" I asked. "He just called. He said this big giant guy took him, and then there was a lot of screaming, and the call was disconnected," Percy answered, distraught.

I tried to calm him down. "Its okay, Percy, we'll find him. Give me your phone so we can track the call," I suggested, "Which one is his number?" I asked, looking at his contacts. "30-31-75-12" Percy said. "It's a weird number, but his friend Charlie made the phone himself, so.." he trailed off.

I took the phone back into my room. After about an hour, I had traced the call. I walked back to where Percy was, in the kitchen. "Did you find him?" he asked anxiously. I nodded. "He's at that abandoned amusement park. You know, the one by the water?" Percy's eyes widened. "Why would he be there?" I shrugged. "Let's go," I decided.

We headed outside. The amusement park was a few hours' walk away, so we packed lunch. It was actually a nice day outside. The wind blew my hair around my face. I thought it looked bad, but Percy was staring at me in awe the whole way, so maybe it wasn't really that ugly. I tried not to blush as he looked me up and down.


	10. Chapter 10

**I guess 40 reviews was too much to hope for...but its ok. :)**

**This story is going to go on a long time. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**42 reviews for Chapter 11?**

**Chapter 10:**

We stopped to eat lunch on a bench outside a spa. Suddenly, it started to rain. A beautiful woman poked her head out from inside the spa, and beckoned us to come inside. We shrugged and followed her inside, because we didn't want to get caught in the rain.

We sat on chairs in the waiting room, but the rain beating on the roof was a tiring rhythm, and I hadn't slept at all last night. I guess I must have dozed off, because I was awoken by a pretty girl with black hair, black eyes, and a very scary look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Is the storm over?"I looked outside, but it was even worse than before; thunder and lightning were flashing and rumbling loudly. I didn't see Percy, and I started to ask where he was, but the girl cut me off.

"It's time for your makeover," she said, leading me to a room in the back. She sat me down at a table, and started to brush my hair. I wondered where Percy was. Maybe he had left? No, he wouldn't leave. I looked around the room through the mirror. The only other thing in the room was a cage of guinea pigs.

I shouted "Percy?" because there was no chance he could have been turned into a guinea pig…Right? One of the guinea pigs squeaked loudly. I tried again. "Percy?" The same guinea started frantically trying to escape its' cage. _Oh no_, I thought. _That can't be Percy._

Just as I was about to start helping the guinea pig, Percy rushed into the room. "Annabeth?" he called. _Thank God, he's not a guinea pig,_ I yelled mentally. Outside, I just ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm glad you're not a guinea pig," I mumbled as I squeezed him gratefully.

Once I released him, he was really confused. "Um, guinea pig? What…?" I just smiled. "Come on, we should go save Grover!" I said, ignoring the disoriented look on his face. I liked messing with him like this. I should do it more often.

We continued walking to the abandoned amusement park. Since the storm had stopped, it was only drizzling, which actually felt really refreshing. It was only then that I remembered- we hadn't eaten lunch yet. "Percy?" I asked, tapping him on the shoulder, "do you want to eat? We can eat while walking, if you want," I offered.

He shrugged, which I took as a yes. I opened the bag and took out Percy's sandwich, his cookies, and his can of soda. I ate my wrap and drank sparkling water while we walked. I looked at the phone. According to my tracking, we were very close. In fact, I could see the park in the distance.

When Percy was finished eating, we climbed up the locked and barred gates of the amusement park. I could see lights in the distance, and there was sound coming from there. Percy seemed to notice it too, and we came to a silent agreement.

I snuck over to where the light was coming from, but I didn't see the looming shadow behind me until it was too late. I felt a knock on my head and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**So...you wanted longer chapter...I'll try.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**45 reviews for Chapter 12?**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 11:**

When I came to, I realized I was lying in my own bed at Percy's apartment. For a minute I thought it had all been a dream, but then I heard Grover's voice shout "She's awake!" Next, I heard footsteps, and Percy's face appeared in my line of vision. He looked really worried. He started to lean down, but then thought better of it.

_Was he going to kiss me?_ I thought. _Probably not. I probably just have a really bad bump on my head and he wanted to inspect it._ But when I sat up and looked in the mirror, my face and head was fine.

"What happened after I got knocked out?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head, where I supposed there was a bruise. Grover carried a tray of water and cereal into my room, and sat on the bed. Percy sat on the other side of me. "Eat, and we'll tell you," Percy said, and I realized how hungry I was.

I started to eat while Grover talked. "So, you know how I was taken by this guy, right?" I nodded. "Well, it turns out he was this buff teenager called Pauly Femus. He needed me to perform at his little sister's birthday party with him. I think he was a little bit mental, because he made me wear a wedding dress and pretend to marry him. But Percy got there just in time to sneak us out."

Percy shrugged. "It wasn't that hard. But I found something weird. It fell out of that guy's pocket. Check it out." We all looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. It had writing and a weird symbol on it. The first letter of each word was bolded. I had to twist my head to read the whole thing because the handwriting was so messy.

O.O

**K.**razy

**R.**aging

**O.**riginal

**N.**erdy

**O.**utrageous

**S.**ociety

"KRONOS," I whispered. "The first letter of each one spells _KRONOS_. That must be the name of some kind of group or something," I realized.

Grover straightened up. "I saw that symbol on the creepy man's jacket last night!" Percy chimed in. "Oh yeah, me too! And I saw it on the door to Aunty Em's place. Also, the three old ladies on the bus had hats with that on it."

"I guess people are out to get us." I frowned. "What did we do, anyway?" I asked. The boys shrugged. "We have to stay safe, though. No going anywhere without a buddy," I said firmly. Percy groaned. "You sound like a kindergarten teacher."

I laughed. Grover looked around nervously. "Um, there's a dance at a school this weekend and I'm going and since we're not supposed to go alone maybe you guys could come?" he suggested. Percy smirked. "You're going to a dance _alone_?

Grover shook his head. "I'm going with Thalia, but," he glared at me as I started to smile knowingly. "Only as friends!" he snapped, embarrassed. Percy and I suppressed laughter. "Fine," I said, "We'll go."

When I looked at the clock, it was almost time to sleep, but I didn't want to. The boys didn't look tired. Suddenly, I had a great idea. "Hey, let's play truth or dare!" I exclaimed. Percy agreed and so did Grover.

"Percy, you first. Truth or dare?" I asked him. He thought for a few seconds before answering "Truth." I tried to think of a question, and I was really uncreative. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 12, same as you," he answered, surprised at my boring question.

He turned to Grover, who was eating chips. "Truth or dare?" Grover answered immediately. "Dare. I'm not a chicken." Percy smiled. I dare you to eat that bag of chips," he said, pointing to the bag in Grover's hand. "I am, see?" Grover put a chip in his mouth. "No, I mean, like the actual _bag._" Grover nodded, finally understanding.

He ripped off a piece of plastic with his teeth and chewed with some difficulty. "Yum!" he exclaimed after he had swallowed. I turned away. "Okay, Annabeth, truth or dare?" he asked through a mouthful.

"Truth, I guess," I said reluctantly. "Do you want some chip bag?" he asked. "No way!" I answered. He smiled. "Well, it's your choice."

I felt sleepy for once, so I lay down and closed my eyes. The boys kept playing. I heard Grover brush his teeth and drink orange juice. _Ew,_ I thought. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, I heard Grover ask Percy "Dude, do you like Annabeth? Like, as more than a friend?"

I was determined to stay awake for his response. He answered so softly that I could barely hear him.

"I do," Percy said. "I do."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was not expecting that!**

**And then I had writers' block! So I had no idea what to write!**

**And then there was the Superbowl, which I had to watch!**

**But...here you go!**

**52 reviews for Chapter 13?**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 12:**

I woke up with a smile. Percy liked me! We were going to a dance together! The odds were in my favor today! I changed into a silver sundress with blue sparkles down the front before heading into the kitchen. Percy was already there, eating a piece of toast. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that showed off his muscles (which I didn't know he had. They were probably from swimming) and a pair of jeans.

I sat down at the table and grabbed something to eat. Percy smiled at me across the table. "Morning, Wise Girl!" he said, using the nickname that I actually liked. I answered "How did you sleep, Seaweed Brain?"

He shook his head. "Not very well. But you did." I grinned. "Yeah, for once," I said. "So, um," he started to ask in a nervous voice. "We're going to the dance together, right? Because I know we have to go, but do you, like, have a date?"

"No, unless you're my date," I responded. He laughed nervously. "Aren't girls supposed to be picky at who they go to the dance with?" he wondered. "Because my cousin was talking about how this guy named Bobby asked her to the dance. She was complaining about how he didn't get her flowers or anything. So do you want flowers?" He seemed determined to please.

"No, its fine," I told him. "You don't have to do anything crazy. Just ask me to dance. At the dance," I instructed. "Wait, do you know how to dance?" I asked, because I wasn't very good at dancing.

"Nope. Do you?" he inquired, and I shook my head. "Do you want to practice?" he asked, and I shrugged. And that was how we spent the whole day practicing slow dancing. Apparently, YouTube has some really helpful tutorials.

When Ms. Jackson came inside at the end of the day, she was really surprised to see us dancing together. We blushed, and pulled apart. I went up to my room while Percy helped her with the groceries. I could hear snippets of their conversation.

"Are you ready for your date?"

"It's not a date, Mom! It's a dance! We're just friends!"

I brushed my hair, and smoothed my dress. The dance was in half an hour. I walked downstairs. Ms. Jackson had got her camera out, and Percy's face was redder than a tomato. "My little boy is growing up! I remember when you were one year old, and you-"

"Mom, stop!" Percy cut her off. "You're being embarrassing," he said as she made him pose for pictures. "Come on, Annabeth. You have to be in the pictures, because you're his date!"

By that time, I was sure my face was as red as Percy's. But I did as she told. Percy put an arm around me, and I leaned into him gratefully. "Awww," Ms. Jackson whispered. I smiled, not even acting this time. Percy was trying to hide his smile as his mom instructed me to kiss him on the cheek for a picture.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. As I expected, he froze up, but when I pulled away, he wasn't as flustered. There was a knock at the door, and Grover walked in. "Let's go, guys!"

I followed Grover and Percy out the door to my first dance with a date.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi peoples! I don't have writers' block anymore so YAY!**

**I have been working on this chapter for about 4 days, so I hope you enjoy it!****-SOS**

**Chapter 13:**

Grover hailed a taxi outside our building. Thalia was already in the back, so Grover hopped into the front and Percy and I slid in next to Thalia. The drive was long, but Percy kept whispering in my ear. "Don't forget how to dance, Wise Girl." "I didn't practice all that dancing for nothing." I had to stifle laughter so I wouldn't distract the driver.

When we arrived at the school, which was a fancy-looking boarding school called Westover Hall; the cab dropped us off at the entrance. Percy helped me out of the door teasingly, while Thalia ignored Grover's outstretched hand and hopped out by herself.

We walked in nervously, having never been here before. A man greeted us on the way in, introducing himself as Dr. Thorn, the vice principal of the school. He looked scary, and when he turned away, I could see the KRONOS symbol tattooed on his upper arm.

I nudged Grover and Percy. "Did you see that?" I hissed, cowering away as Dr. Thorn looked back over his shoulder, calling "The dance is in the Gym; help yourselves to refreshments."

The boys and I huddled together, discussing the KRONOS tattoo. "Is everyone we know part of this gang?" Percy asked, outraged. I shrugged, secretly hoping we could go dance soon and forget about this. Grover voiced my thoughts. "How about we go dance and forget about this for now?"

We all headed into the gym. Thalia and Grover began to dance awkwardly. Grover had said that her dad had forced her to come, and she had invited Grover because he was the first boy she had seen and so she wouldn't be bored. They weren't together or anything.

"So…" I hesitated, looking at Percy anxiously, "We should dance, right? Because…well, it's a _dance_?"

He nodded. "Who should I ask?" he wondered, looking around at all the people in the room. I was bothered by his ignorance, so I punched him in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain!" I sighed.

He smiled, ashamed. "Oh," he answered quietly. "I knew that." He took my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. We swayed back and forth for about a minute, until I noticed something weird. "Hey, where did Grover and Thalia go?" I asked.

Percy scanned the room too. "You stay here and I'll go look for them," I planned. He agreed. I tried not to run out of the room. I spotted some figures up ahead, and thought it might be them. I ran to catch up with them, and found that I was at the edge of a cliff. Behind me were Percy, and Dr. Thorn, who was holding two kids captive. They looked about 9 and 11 years old.

"Percy!" I shouted, "I told you to stay where you were!" He apologized and yelled back. "I didn't know where you were, and these two were in danger!" He gestured to the two kids.

Suddenly, Grover and Thalia appeared out of the shadows. They seemed to have some sort of plan, because they dashed towards Dr. Thorn without saying anything to each other. Grover grabbed the younger boy, and Thalia took hold of the older girl. Dr. Thorn started to them to take them back, but I was too fast for him.

I jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. He snarled into my ear. "Well, if I can't have them, I'll have to do with you." He took a running start, and we soared off the cliff into thin air.

**Author's note:**

**Heehee... Cliffhanger...actually not really...since she already fell off...like in Tartarus...I'm not helping myself am I...**

**Anyway, 62 reviews for next chapter? (is that aiming too high?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. Apparently the website was down on Saturday (in my time zone)**

**Thanks for the reviews! _Major_ plot twist in this chapter (my brother says I ruined the whole story by doing it.)**

**65 reviews for Chapter 15?**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 14:**

_…__we soared off the cliff into thin air. _

I sat up, wrenching the covers off my bed in confusion. But it really was _my bed_. Not the bed in Percy's apartment. My bed in Malcolm's house! I checked my phone. It was June 23, the last day of school.

So, the time with Percy had all been a dream? I decided to accept that fact. But if it had been, then why was I 12 in the dream? In reality, I'm almost 16. My birthday is in July.

There was a knock on the door, and Malcolm walked in. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Usually you'd be downstairs and eating breakfast by now." His concerned face made me laugh. I had just had a really weird dream, that was all. I shouldn't let one little dream affect my whole life.

I pushed past him into the bathroom, where I changed into a grey sundress and brushed my hair back into a bun, since it was the last day of school. I didn't know what weather to expect, so I just wore sneakers on my feet.

As I dashed out the door, Malcolm shouted to me. "Aren't you going to wait for Luke to pick you up?" I was confused. Why would Luke pick me up? "What?" I yelled back, wondering if I had misheard him.

"Remember? Luke picks you up and drops you off every day since you started dating!" Malcolm explained, but the weird thing was, I didn't remember. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I don't know what got into me."

When Luke finally arrived, I jumped in his car, hoping a memory, even one, might come back to me. But nothing happened. He leaned over to kiss me, but I pushed him away. "I-How long have we been dating?" I asked, trying not to sound like the whole world was crashing around me.

He grinned, but he looked confused. "We've been dating for a year, Wise Girl," he answered. That was the last straw. He had called me _Wise Girl. _The nickname that Percy had given me _in my dream_. I started to cry.

"Luke," I managed to choke out. "I honestly don't remember anything that happened the past two years. Or I don't even know when. I'm really sorry, and I just don't know what to do!" I wiped my eyes, but the tears kept flowing.

Luke looked stricken. "I'm sorry, Annabeth, I don't know what to say. Let's just go to school, okay?" I nodded, wondering if Percy Jackson even existed or if he was just a figment of my imagination.

My question was answered when we pulled into the school parking lot. By that time, my tears had dried, and I was feeling a little better. But all that changed when I looked over to the front stairs of the entrance.

A girl with bouncy red-brown curls wearing a hoodie and jeans was leaning against the wall. A boy with messy black hair, who I realized with a jolt was Percy, was holding her hand. As I watched, she pulled him in for a kiss.

Luke noticed me staring. "That's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She moved here last year, and now they're dating. No one knows how she landed _him_."He gestured to Percy.

It was all too much for me to handle. I slumped down against the car, put my head in my hands, and sobbed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Seriously, though, you people need to calm down...**

**70 reviews for Chapter 16? Is that aiming too high?**

**-SOS**

**P.S. In the review, please tell me my strengths and weaknesses as a writer. I need it for a project. **

**Chapter 15:**

Luke kneeled down next to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. Of course I wasn't! "Do you need to go to the counselor or something?" He helped me up and let me cry into his shoulder. I wished he wouldn't be so helpful. It just made it worse.

I shook my head. I wanted to go home. Actually, I wanted to go to Percy's house. I wanted Percy. Not Luke, though he was being really nice about everything. I had to give him credit for that.

He turned to face me, pulling me close to him. I pushed him away, trying not to seem rude. The truth was, I just couldn't take it anymore. I looked down, at my feet, anywhere away from him. "Let's just go to school," I mumbled, not wanting to even peek at him.

We walked in through the doors, passing Percy and Rachel. They were just talking now, though I could see the way they looked at each other. It made me want to cry, but I had to stay strong. "If you need anything, here's my schedule so you know where I am," Luke said into my ear, passing me a piece of folded-up paper.

I guess he was louder than he thought, because Percy glanced up at us. I saw him start to look away, but he did a double take. He started at me with a look of confusion, fear, and, this surprised me the most, recognition.

He stared at me longer than I thought was necessary. For all he knew, I was just some random girl who went to his school, right? The only thing that broke his unwavering gaze was the bell ringing, signaling the beginning of the school day.

My first class after Homeroom was Technology. Judging from the board outside the door, we were designing and building a city. I walked in and took a seat at the only empty desk, not noticing the people sitting around me. I was too focused on getting to class on time. When I finally got settled in, I turned my attention to my surroundings.

Just my luck. Of all the people in the whole entire school, Percy was my desk mate. I sighed, prepared to ignore him and get the class over with. There was just one little thing stopping that from happening: he was constantly tapping me on the shoulder like he wanted to tell me something. That was going to be hard not to pay attention to.

"Good morning class! Today we will be getting partners to start our city-building project! Your desk mate is your partner, and all collaborative work will be done outside of class," the teacher, who I had figured out from the sign on the door, was Mr. Parker, announced brightly.

I groaned inwardly. I loved architecture, but working with Percy! On a project! Outside of school! _What's the worst that could happen? _I asked myself, but I knew the truth. If I spent too much time with him, I would get too attached, and he was something I couldn't have.

Percy nudged me on the shoulder. "Come over to my place after school, okay? We can start the project tonight," he suggested. I shrugged. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, wanting to know if the rumor was true.

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Well…yeah, but we're not doing so well right now. Rachel is kind of a diva queen, if you know what I mean." His low voice made it sound like he was telling me a secret I had to keep.

I finally agreed to go to his house, and he looked relieved. I made it through the rest of class and the rest of the day up until lunchtime without talking to him, though he was in most of my classes.

At lunch, I started to walk into the cafeteria, but a crowd of the most popular girls (Rachel was obviously one of them) were gathered at someone's locker. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look.

Rachel was holding a handwritten note away from her in disgust. I strained my eyes to see what the note said:

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm really sorry for doing this, especially now._

_We have to break up._

_It's not you; it's me._

_I just can't do this right now._

_Remember me for centuries,_

_Percy._


	16. Chapter 16

**I did get 70 reviews, but some of them weren't exactly nice...**

**But its okay...**

**73 reviews for Chapter 17? (I already have it typed up, so it might even be released tonight!)**

**Wow, look at me talking like I'm some big-shot author. "Oh yeah! My new chapter's gonna be released!" **

**Anyway...you probably want to get on with the story. **

**Also, could you take the poll in my bio? If that gets 5 votes, even if I don't have 75 reviews, I will post Chapter 17!**

**-SOS**

**C****hapter 16:**

I walked into the lunchroom, my head spinning. Percy had broken up with Rachel. I was so deep in thought about why he had ended the relationship that I didn't watch out where I was going. It was only when I almost ran into someone's t-shirt that I realized I wasn't paying attention to anything.

"Sorry," I said instinctively without looking up. The voice that answered was not the one I was expecting. Percy's voice apologized, saying it was only his fault and he would buy me lunch to make up for it.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled. Was he always such a gentleman? He was in my dream, but that was just a _dream_. "But I can't say the same for you? Are you okay? You know, with Rachel and…yeah," I finished lamely.

He frowned, but he didn't look mad. "It was for the best," he told me. "Now let's go before the lunch line gets too long." I guess he was still set on buying me lunch. Well, I didn't argue. I hadn't bothered to pack a lunch this morning, and I didn't want to go hungry.

After he paid for my chicken sandwich and bottle of lemonade, we walked into the dining hall. "Do you want to sit with me? We can start planning our Technology project," he offered, so I agreed reluctantly.

As we headed toward a table in the back corner, Rachel gave me a death glare. For a minute, I didn't know why, but then I realized what it must have looked like to her: her ex talking comfortably with another girl. I tried to show that it wasn't what it looked like, but she continued to stare daggers at me. So when we walked by her table, I decided to mess with her a little.

"And he suspected I was seeing someone else." Rachel's voice carried above everybody else's because she was _so important_. "But he was so cute; I didn't want to break his heart. So I played dumb-"

I interrupted her at that moment. "Was it so hard?" I inquired, raising my eyebrows and trying to keep a straight face. She looked up at me, annoyance clear on her face. "Oh, are you Percy's new girlfriend?" It was obvious that it was meant as an insult, but I grinned brightly back at her.

"Well, that's more than you'll ever be," I replied, unfazed. I was going to say more, but Percy bent down and whispered into my ear. "Wise Girl, don't make her madder than she is already. You know what happens if you get one of_ them_ on your bad side."

I glanced up at him. Evidently, Rachel was already on my bad side, but I didn't mention that. I was too surprised by the fact that he had called me Wise Girl. I wondered how much of that dream was real.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain," I said. His face paled visibly, telling me that at least that part was real, or at least his imagination. "Let's go eat. And we really need to talk."

I led him away from the Rachel and the popular crowd to a table in the corner, where we sat down and I prepared to confess my whole entire lie that was called life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**For Chapter 18, please vote in the poll in my bio! It won't take you that long.**

**If I get 5 votes, I will post Chapter 18.**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 17:**

"So, you fell asleep when you were twelve, and woke up yesterday morning, remembering nothing about the past four years?" Percy asked incredulously after I told him my whole dream. I nodded, hoping he wouldn't think I was insane. "Wow…" he said quietly after a few seconds.

"What?" I asked anxiously. He leaned forward, looked around to make sure no one was watching us, and kissed me on the forehead. "What was that for?" I inquired when he sat down. I tried to keep the confusion out of my voice.

He bit his lip. "It wasn't a dream, Annabeth. You jumped off a cliff and you were in a coma for four years. You woke up yesterday. The doctors gave you a memory drug, but it didn't work on you, I guess. I didn't know you were still alive; that's why I was so surprised when you came to school this morning. Rachel…I met her at therapy when I was really struggling with your…whatever you call it. We were just friends at first, but then we started to get closer."

"Then how did you know all that stuff about me? And why did Malcolm think Luke was dating me?" I asked. Some of the puzzle pieces were starting to fit together, but I couldn't see the whole picture yet. Even though this whole thing confused me, I was ready to believe anything Percy told me.

"Malcolm thought you and Luke were dating because he was so worried about you when you were…sleeping," I guess Percy didn't know what to call it either. "Luke would go to the hospital every day after school to check on you. When you finally woke up, he called me, knowing I was your crush. He's a really good friend to you, but I couldn't believe him until I saw proof."

I sat in stunned silence for a moment before he began talking again. "We - Malcolm's family, Luke, Thalia, Grover, my mom, and I - decided it would be best for you to just think you were fifteen, or something. I don't really know what was in that drug they gave you. It was supposed to make you forget."

My lower lip trembled slightly, and Percy's eyes grew worried. "Do you want to go home?" he asked, and I shook my head, pressing my hands to my eyes so I wouldn't cry. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry for making you go through all of this."

He smiled, but it was a sad smile. "It's not your fault. You're fine now." He stood up, and motioned for me to do the same. We walked outside the cafeteria, outside the school, and down the street. We sat on a bench near an ice cream shop. He put an arm around me, and I leaned into his shoulder gratefully.

"Percy, what are we going to do about…this?" I asked, looking up into his green eyes. He shrugged. "Well, there's not much we can do about anything, really. Plus, you're the Wise Girl. You should know, or at least have a plan," he said, obviously trying to make me laugh.

It didn't work. Instead, the sunlight seemed to beat down harder, and everything started to get brighter. Then, all of a sudden, the world went black. "Percy…" I tried to whisper, but I doubted anyone heard me as I drifted off into a dreamlike state.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys I am so, so sorry that I couldn't update earlier! I had writer's block, and then I was sick with no internet access. But I'm all good now!**

**Also, thanks for voting, those of you who did! You know who you are! I don't!**

**80 reviews for the next chapter? I already have it written; I just need to type it up.**

**Also, please keep voting in the poll in my bio! I love your feedback!**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 18:**

I sat up in terror. "Percy?" I called, my throat dry. My voice sounded raspy, like I hadn't used it for days. I swallowed, looking around. It seemed like I was in…a hospital room? Why would I be in a hospital?

I tried to remember what had happened before. All I could think of was Percy and I leaving school, and then…Nothing. "Percy?"I was really worried now. Where was everyone? Just when I was about to call his name again, the door burst open.

Doctors entered the room. They swarmed around me, checking my pulse, medications, and everything else. I couldn't see Percy anywhere. When the crowd of doctors died down, I saw him in the corner of the room, sitting in a chair by the window.

"Percy?" I whispered, my voice gone again. He stood up and walked over to me. "Annabeth, you almost died. You've been unconscious for almost two days. The doctors said you weren't going to make it."

I blinked. "But…Percy…I don't know…I'm sorry," I finally settled on saying. "I don't want you to have to go through this. I love you too much."

Percy smiled, but I could see the tears in his eyes. "Annabeth, are you trying to break up with me? Because that's never going to work. You are the most beautiful, kind, smart girl I have ever known. When I look at you, I see perfection. I compare everyone else to you and no one even comes _close_ to how amazing you are."

"When you were in a coma before, I was only dating Rachel to help the pain. I thought you were never going to wake up. You saw how fast I let her go when you came back."

His voice softened. "No girl can be as selfless, brave, and perfect as you. And I'm glad you're mine. I'm never letting you go."

A few doctors entered the room; there were three, so less than before. They were all wearing surgical masks. One of them spoke in a gruff, businesslike tone.

"Ms. Chase, nobody expected you to wake up. The trauma you've had over the past few days could weaken anyone, but who knows what it could do to you?"

I must have looked confused, because he continued talking.

"We have been working on you and studying your actions. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but…you know what, let me start from the beginning. You have a rare heart problem that only about four other people in the world have. It's something you were born with. There's no way to treat it." Here he paused worriedly before going on.

"We have come to the conclusion that you only have ten days left to live." With that, the doctors left the room, leaving Percy and I alone together.

I could only _look_ at him. When the doctor had spoken those last eight words, Percy had collapsed. His body shook, his eyes filled with tears, and he put his head in his hands.

"Percy." I could only manage to say his name, but my voice expressed everything: my sorrow, my apologies, and my fear for him. "Percy," I repeated.

He looked up at me. He was crying, but somehow managed a half smile beneath the tears. "If it's really your last ten days, we should make them the best ten days of your life," he announced. "And I'm going to plan them!"

Suddenly, another doctor rushed. "Here is the paperwork for your release. Just sign it and you can go." She tossed the papers to me along with a pen.

Percy turned to me, the smile on his face even more genuine now. "Even better best ten days of your life starts now!"

After being officially discharged from the hospital, we took a taxi to Percy's apartment. The reason was, and I quote, I had to "have a perfect life" according to Percy. Usually we would walk, and I didn't even know how Percy got the money for the cab. But I wasn't complaining. It was nice living in luxury for a change.

Once we got inside and up to his apartment, I grabbed his arm. "Percy." I waited until his full attention was on me. "You have to promise me that when I die, you keep living. For your mom. For Rachel. For me."

"Wait- your mom is with Paul?" I knew that was kind of off topic, but I really didn't care.

"Yeah. She's pregnant, too. You missed a lot," Percy replied. He looked relieved to get off the subject of my death.

"What? Really?! Is it a boy or a girl?" I was really excited for Sally and Paul.

"It's a surprise. We don't know the gender. It is due sometime in July. I hope it's a girl. I get to name him or her." Percy sounded proud to have that responsibility.

"What are your name choices?" I asked. I loved coming up with names.

"So far, I was thinking Lucas Jacob Jackson for a boy. And for short, L.J. Jackson. What do you think?" He looked to me and I gave him a thumbs up. "For a girl, I was kind of stuck. But I like the name Nikki Victoria Jackson. Victoria means victory, so she'll always do her best and try to win."

I smiled at Percy rambling on and on about baby names. You would think he was the one having a baby! That's scientifically impossible, though. I hope.

I guess he noticed I wasn't really paying attention, because he stopped to look at me. "That's it," he said. "We're going to Disney World."

"Um, tickets are super expensive. And to get them on such short notice!" I shook my head, already doubting his plan.

"I have two first-class round-trip tickets to Orlando International Airport, two one-day passes to Animal Kingdom, two one-day passes to Blizzard Beach water park, and two two-day passes to Magic Kingdom. I also have a bank account filled with money from over the years. We're going to Disney World!"

Wow. Percy's plan might actually work. "Okay," I answered, nodding. "We are!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Um...thanks for the reviews...Some people freaked out a_ little._**

**A lot.**

**Well, thanks anyway.**

**Also, when she dies, the story's not over. **

**Keep reviewing! And keep voting in the poll! You want your choice to win, right?**

**And my mom thinks I should let you guys write the ending...like fanfanfiction. But I don't have fans, so that won't work...**

**-SOS**

**Chapter 19:**

**Day 1: Traveling:**

Percy called the airport as soon as I agreed. After a long conversation that involved Percy putting the television on and watching it while the person on the other end droned on and on, he finally hung up. "We have a flight in two hours. Let's go."

I packed clothes, a swimsuit, a camera, underwear, toiletries, and money before rushing back to Percy. He was still trying to decide which swimsuit to take, though he had packed everything else. I had to give him credit for that.

"It doesn't matter which one!" I argued, pulling a green one with black racing stripes off a hanger. "This one brings out the green in your eyes. Wear this one."

Since the plane was waiting, he gave in to my demands. Another taxi was summoned, and we rode to John F. Kennedy airport.

"Wait, Percy, you never told me where you got all these tickets," I wondered out loud as we waited to get registered. I knew he couldn't afford all this, especially first-class seating.

"Rachel's cousin's Sweet Sixteen. These were the party favors," he replied nonchalantly.

I knew Rachel's family was rich, but they were _that_ rich! "It's kind of ironic…you know, you taking your girlfriend to Florida using your ex-girlfriend's money…" I trailed off, realizing I was kind of making him look bad. Oops.

"Oh, are we officially dating now?" Percy laughed, drawing me into an embrace. I blushed, twirling my hair around my finger, and nodded. He started to pull me in for a kiss, but the line behind us murmured impatiently and shuffled their feet.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly to the long line. Then I turned around. We were next, so we headed up to one of the desks.

"Hello, and welcome to John F. Kennedy International Airport. How may I help you?" The woman standing there looked to perky to be true.

"Um, we're traveling to Orlando International Airport at 4:31 p.m. today. We have our tickets here." Percy held up the tickets and smiled a charming smile. The attendant helped us register the tickets quickly. We were finally done; we raced off to security. I did not want to miss this flight.

Security was easy. Apparently, neither Percy nor I were hiding anything illegal (which we already knew) so we got through it fast. Since it was only 3:47, we decided to head to the gate and stop for food on the way.

"Pizza, pasta, or salad?" Percy stood at the end of the order line and called out to me. We had made it to the gate before 4:00, so we were getting a late lunch/early dinner.

"Salad!" I called back to him. That was always my go-to meal anywhere. Many places served at least one type of salad.

"Don't you want to enjoy yourself? We're on vacation! You don't have to get salad all the time!" Percy was at the front of the line, and changing the order now would just be too confusing.

I figured we had until about 4:10 to get to the gate, so I told Percy. We walked and ate at the same time, trying not to drop anything.

The gate wasn't that far away, and we got there in less than five minutes, about the same time it took us to finish eating. When we had thrown away the plastic containers that the meal had been packed in, I took Percy's hand.

"Might as well enjoy the last ten days of my life, right?" I smiled sadly, wiping my elbow across my eyes.

Percy looked like he was having trouble blinking. "Are you…bothered by that?" he asked carefully. His lower lip trembled, and he took short breaths.

"No. I don't mind." I tried to put my feelings into words. "Its fate, you know? We're all going to die eventually. I'm more worried about what it will do to the people around me," I finished, wondering how my statement affected Percy.

"Annabeth, you know I can't live without you. I love you. You're my everything. I would be _nothing_ without you. It was hard enough living without knowing if you were alive; it will be even harder _knowing_ that you're not." A tear fell out of his eye. "I know there's nothing you can do to stop this, but don't make me promise that I have to keep going. Please."

I started to speak, but a short, squat man almost ran me over with a suitcase. "I'm late, I'm late," he chanted.

"Watch where you're going!" Percy shouted. "That's my girlfriend you almost killed! What's your name, anyway?"

"Rumplestiltskin," the man replied sarcastically. "Kidding. But if you're going to make the 4:31 flight to Florida, you should probably get going."

With that, he raced off. I looked around to thank him, but he was gone.

"Um, let's go?"I suggested. We reached the gate, which was almost empty.

"Oh, are you looking for boarding for the Orlando 4:32 flight? They just boarded. Go ahead. Just let me check your tickets first," the flight attendant at the desk said. We followed her directions obediently.

Once we were on the plane, I snuggled into Percy's chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered as the plane got ready to take off.

"God, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. "It's not your fault!" His voice got quieter. "Don't think it's your fault. You can't die thinking that!"

The airplane started down the runway. I squeezed Percy's hand tightly as we lifted off. "It _is_ my fault. Who else's fault could it be? I'm sorry to put you through this." I started to cry softly. It was a good thing Percy and I had the row of seats to ourselves.

Since the plane would be flying at night, I decided to sleep. The last thing I heard was Percy mumbling in my ear. "I will _always_ love you, Wise Girl. No matter what."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Some were nice, some were not...****It's okay. I get that you want to help me get better. Thank you!****92 reviews for Chapter 21?****And one more vote on the poll in my bio? It's closing soon...****-SOS**

**Chapter 20:**

**Day 2: The Resort**

I awoke in Percy's arms. "Morning, sweetheart," he joked, kissing me on the forehead. I laughed and asked what time it was. Percy told me that the plane was about to land so I should get ready.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and made sure my suitcase was packed and closed. Confession time: I had never been to Disney World, so I had no idea what to expect. It seemed Percy had, though, because when we got into Orlando International Airport, he took charge.

"We have to go through security, show our park passes, and a magic carpet will take us to the resort." He lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Actually, it's a coach bus. But pretend its magic for the little kids' sakes."

The bus ride was long and kind of boring, so I took out my phone. I figured I should tell my friends where I was and why.

I texted Thalia, Luke, and Grover in a group text. Here was my original message: _Hey guys, what's up? I'm in Florida until Monday. I have ten days left to live. Do you want to meet up somewhere on Tuesday? I haven't seen you guys in forever!_

I think it might have been a little too perky for the situation. Whatever.

Thalia replied first: _ANNIE WHAT HAPPENED? Are you with Percy? I'm good with Tuesday. How about we watch a movie?_

Grover was second to respond:_ Annabeth, you can't die. Percy told me what happened; I'm so sorry. A movie on Tuesday sounds great! The theater near Percy's place has a good deal on Tuesdays._

Luke replied last, though only within a few minutes of me sending the text_: Annabeth, I wish I could do something. I'm really sorry. Uh…Big Hero 6 is showing on Tuesday?_

I checked with Percy, and then made plans to go see Big Hero 6 with him, Luke, Grover, and Thalia on Tuesday. I mean, why not have a little fun?

We got off the bus at the second stop, Caribbean Beach Resort. Well, the full name was Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort, but that was beside the point.

It was our first day at the resort, and it was about 10:00 in the morning, so we decided to just hang out at the resort, which apparently had a pool, restaurants, and a gift shop.

As soon as we arrived at our room, I collapsed onto one of the beds. "I'm so tired," I moaned, stretching out. Percy lay down next to me.

"Didn't you sleep on the plane? Are you okay?" Percy asked worriedly. He rolled over so he was facing me.

"Fatigue is one of the side effects of dying." I tried to sound smart and professional, but I'm pretty sure my voice trembled a little. "Everything is. Even living is a side effect of dying."

Percy's face was indescribable. "Annabeth." He hardly ever called me by my real name; usually he used Wise Girl. "Can we not talk about this while we're here? We're here to have fun. I know that oblivion is inevitable and all that stuff, but _please_. I'm _begging_ you."

He looked to be in pain. Pain because of me. _I _was doing this to him. It was my fault. Everything was my fault. But I had to be strong. For Percy.

"Okay. Fun!" I put on a brave face. "Do you want to-"

"Build a snowman? No," Percy cut me off. "But I really want to go for a swim. I heard there's a pool on the other side of the resort. The next bus leaves in 20 minutes," and with that, he disappeared into the bathroom with his swimsuit.

I realized that I could have some fun with this situation. I reached into my suitcase and pulled out my swimsuit: a sparkly green bikini top with marble white-gray-green swim shorts. Then I braided my hair back and changed into the outfit.

I wrapped a hotel towel around me and waited until I heard the bathroom door open. "Wait! I'm not ready yet!" I cried out.

"Oh, I'll wait! I'm sorry!" Percy replied, starting to close the door.

"No, it's fine." I heard his breath catch as I turned around, and then his sigh of relief and a little disappointment when he realized I _was _dressed. I laughed.

"You look…older," Percy said in awe. I resisted the urge to tell him that people mature before they die. I hated seeing him in pain.

"Do you like my new look?" I inquired flirtatiously. I was hoping this vacation would be as fun as Edward and Bella's – though vampire babies were going a little _too_ far.

Percy nodded, still wonderstruck, and we ran outside to catch the bus. The ride was really short, because we stayed inside the resort.

We raced to the pool right after we got off. I felt like a kid again. We dumped our towels on two beach chairs. I stood by the edge of the pool debating whether I should go in until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"If you're not going to get in, then I'll have to make you," Percy whispered in my ear. I shook my head, but it was too late. I was already flying through the air.

_Splash!_ I landed in the water, Percy seconds behind me. By then, a crowd of kids had gathered and were watching us. "Let's give them a show," I mouthed to Percy.

We spent the rest of the day playing in the pool, occasionally sneaking kisses, much to our audience's delight. At the end of the day, we got dinner and headed back to the room. I couldn't wait for the next day!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews! Please vote in the new poll in my bio! It's important!**

**95 reviews and at least 3 votes in the poll for Chapter 22?****Thanks, ****-SOS**

**Chapter 21:**

**Day 3: Animal Kingdom:**

When I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was for a second. I rolled over and almost hit Percy in the face. _That's right,_ I remembered. _I'm on vacation!_

I silently snuck out of bed and grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom to change. I put on short jean shorts, a white shirt with a black Mickey Mouse head on it, and bright blue Converse. Did I look older? Probably not. The shirt was normal, but the shorts were something a teenager would wear, and they were kind of revealing. Oh well, they would have to do.

I brushed my teeth and hair, washed my face, and used the bathroom before going back outside. Percy was still sleeping, so I walked over to his side of the bed (yes, we slept in the same bed. No, it's not like that…)

"Morning, Seaweed Brain!" I bent down and said into his ear. "Today we're going to Animal Kingdom, right?" I didn't know the full schedule. Percy had wanted to be in charge of the itinerary. I didn't know how this trip was going to go.

"Percy?" He rolled over when I called his name. "Are you awake?"

He nodded, opening his eyes. "Morning," he said gruffly, still half asleep. "Animal Kingdom today?" he asked, which made me laugh.

"I guess so," I agreed. It was kind of weird that we were both wondering the same thing.

Percy nodded again and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom to change and get ready. When he came out, he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with a green logo on the back. It was from his old swim team. He also had on green Converse.

"Should we eat breakfast?" I wondered, trying to remember if we had packed breakfast foods. The answer was…no. We had no breakfast. I didn't know what to do.

"We'll eat at the park. They have stuff." Percy came to the conclusion before I did.

"Since when did you become so leader-like?" I asked, amazed at his problem-solving skills. He shrugged modestly. It was cute. Um…I didn't say that out loud, did I? Because Percy looked at me oddly. "What?" I said.

"You think I'm cute?" He grinned mischievously. Uh oh. This was _not_ going to go well…

"Yeah. Now can we go?" I didn't look at him as I marched briskly out the door, but I could feel his teasing gaze on me.

"It's okay." Percy spun me around and pulled me into a tight hug. "I think you're cuter." His mouth was right next to my ear, so he made me shiver.

We kissed, running our fingers through each other's hair. When we pulled apart, Percy gasped for air. I tried to control my emotions. "We…we should go." I motioned to the bus stop, which we ran to, hoping we weren't too late.

We didn't miss the bus, which took us to the park, where we ate breakfast and chatted. After a few hours of walking around and going on some of the safari rides, we stood in front of the map, wondering where to go next.

"One choice," Percy murmured near my ear, making me jump. "One choice will define you. Which ride should we go on?"

"One choice decides your friends. Be careful what you choose; I could choose to stop being your friend." I played along with Percy.

"I choose…Expedition Everest!" Percy pointed to the intimidating faux mountain in the distance.

"Being brave, I see," I answered, but I wasn't complaining. It looked like a scary roller coaster, one which I could hold Percy tight on and scream so he would comfort me. "Come on!"

We stood in line for what seemed like centuries before we finally got on the ride. We were in the back, which supposedly was the scariest, according to the people in front of us.

The first turn was pretty boring, and then I heard gasps and screams in the front. I saw why: we were about to travel up, which was scary in the back, because I was afraid that the whole thing would come crashing down on us.

I used this opportunity to squeal and grip Percy's hand tightly. I put on what I hoped was a pale, scared face as he turned to look at me. He gave me a look of sympathy and pulled me into him. I smiled into his shirt.

Then we started downward, which shocked me so much I sat up straight. Percy and I screamed our hearts out as we flew down, and suddenly stopped in front of a broken track. I stared at it in confusion, and started to ask Percy what was wrong.

I was interrupted by the whole roller coaster falling backwards into a black cave. We zoomed backwards, upwards, and all around until we got out of the darkness. We traveled high above the park, screaming so loud that New York could hear us!

When the ride was over, we explored the park some more before finally going back to the resort. It was late at night by then, so we fell asleep. "Good night," I whispered to Percy, and was out before he could reply.


	22. Chapter 22

**I got no votes! And only one review!****I'm starting to think my story is not liked...**

**We're going to try something different for the next chapter.****I just published a new story, called _The Heroes Return._****When that gets 3 reviews, I will post Chapter 23 of this. **

**Chapter 22:**

**Day 4: Magic Kingdom:**

I woke up, reliving the exciting moments of the day before. Then I realized I was living in the past, not the present. So I turned my attention to the scene before me.

Percy was already out of bed and ready for the day, so I followed his lead and got dressed in black leggings and a red and white tank top. I also slipped on red Converse. It looked like a sunny day outside, so I put on a black baseball cap.

"Are we going to Magic Kingdom? Are we going to get breakfast there? What are we going to do there?" I was full of questions. I had decided that I would let Percy be in charge while I enjoyed my short life.

"Slow down," Percy laughed, brushing my hair back with one hand. His beautiful bright green eyes stared into my plain ones. "In answer to your questions: yes, yes, and I have no idea. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I smiled at his leadership skills. They were adorable, but I was careful not to say that. I didn't want a repeat of the other day. It would be too awkward.

"Um…should we leave?" Percy asked. I guess he wanted my opinion on this one. I shrugged, and then nodded.

We took the bus…I should just skip this part; we do it every day. Once we got to the park, Percy pulled a marked up, wrinkled map out of his pocket, along with a pen.

"Where should we go first? We can see half today and the rest tomorrow." Percy studied the map intently. He looked like a scholar reading a textbook; like it was hard, challenging to read, but very important.

We decided to just walk around randomly, and go on any rides that seemed interesting. Percy wanted to go on every ride, but the lines were so long that they reached past the crowds. So we just walked around. All in all, it was a pretty boring day. Until we got back to the hotel room.

We hadn't even stayed for the fireworks; that's how early we got back."So," Percy said, grinning nervously. "Since we have nothing else to do, do you want to have some fun?"

I smiled back. "Sure!" I agreed. Percy called the hotel front desk to order a Wii and two controllers. It was time to enjoy myself.

We played Mario Kart for two hours, me beating Percy every time. "One last round," Percy begged. "I want to try to beat you."

"Okay," I replied. "But my undefeated streak will stand for eternity! It's on!"

"Your streak's a cherry blossom; it just bloomed and it looks so pretty but it's gone so soon," Percy said, grabbing his controller and starting the game.

"That is so not true! It will be immortal!" I turned left to avoid crashing into Percy's car.

"But not for long. See, they say we are what we are, but we don't have to be." Percy was in the lead, and bragging about it too.

"Fine. But this ain't a scene; it's a Mario Kart car race." I swerved behind Percy and tried to get in front of him.

"And the lies you weave are oh so intricate. And I'm a leading man!" Percy crossed the finish line, and collapsed onto the bed.

"No!" I exclaimed, stretching out next to him. I had been seconds away from winning.

"Well, I don't know if this will make you feel better, but it will make me feel complete." Percy said, and then we were kissing.

It felt like centuries before we pulled apart, and it wasn't for long. I pushed back in for more.

We fell asleep like that, not caring about the Wii anymore. It was the best day so far, in my opinion.


	23. Chapter 23

**You might hate me for this chapter...#sorrynotsorry**

**Thank you for the reviews. One more chapter!**

**I will post the last chapter of this. There might be a sequel, but I'm not sure.****-SOS**

**Chapter 23:**

**Day 5:**

_A girl wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans swing a ruler at a chicken. The scene changes to a boy fighting ducks with a pen. The two scenes repeatedly flash together until everything is just a bright blur of orange. Everywhere there's orange. The screaming sound in the background only adds to the panic._

I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake up. _Wake up,_ I told myself frantically. _Wake up!_

But even after trying so hard, I still couldn't wake up.

Percy awoke to the sound of screaming. Annabeth's screaming, to be exact. "Help!" she shouted. "No! No! NO! Ahhh!"

"Annabeth!" Percy sat up and shook his girlfriend. "Wake up! Wake up!"

But she wouldn't wake up.

Percy knew he should get help, so he dialed the front desk and tried to explain the situation. "She's screaming…yes, she has insurance…no, I won't sue you…okay, the ambulance will be here in five minutes. Thanks." He hung up shakily.

"Stay strong, Wise Girl," he whispered into her ear. It was cold. Her whole body was cold. She had stopped screaming. Percy feared the worst.

There was a sharp knock on the door, which Percy ran to open. A few paramedics stood outside the door. Percy stepped to the side to let them in. They carried Annabeth out into the waiting ambulance, and told Percy to sit in the back with her.

While the vehicle drove, Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand. "My dearest Annabeth," he said. "I love you. I will always love you. I will love you today, tomorrow, and the day after that. I have loved you since I met you, I love you now, and if there is a life after this, I will love you then."

Annabeth didn't respond. He wasn't expecting her to, but what he said next was no coincidence. "If you're in there, let me know," he murmured softly.

He felt a light squeeze on his hand. Annabeth had responded! He knew it was only a small victory, but it made him happy.

They were at the hospital. The paramedics brought Annabeth to the emergency room and gave Percy a stack of paperwork to fill out.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't think the chance of her surviving is very high," one of the doctors said as he passed by.

Percy sighed and let a tear roll down his cheek. After all, how was he going to live without his love?


	24. Epilogue

**Please, please, _please_ 100 reviews? Whoever reviews, I will check out your stories and review one of them!**

**Also, thank you for sticking with me through the whole story, writer's block and all. I love you guys!**

**The sequel to this is titled _Repaired_. It will be up soon. Hope you like it!**

**SOS**

**Epilogue:**

Annabeth was dead. She was gone. Gone. And Percy didn't know what on Earth he was going to do.

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced, and everyone in the delivery room cheered. "What's her name?"The same nurse inquired. The tired woman on the bed pointed to her son to make the call.

It was July 12th. Annabeth had been gone for a few days. Percy's mom had just had her baby. Percy was faced with naming the young girl, who had just been placed in his arms.

He looked down at her and immediately melted. She had a few curls of blond hair on her soft little head. When she opened her eyes, they were a piercing grey-blue.

Suddenly, Percy remembered something. Today would have been Annabeth's birthday. A little spark inside him began to flame, and he thought of his answer.

"Her name," he proudly announced. "is Annabeth Victoria Jackson."

And at that very moment, Percy Jackson made his hardest decision. He would stay, but only for his new little sister. Nothing else could make him as happy as she did.


End file.
